A Witches First Love
by XxKat06Xx
Summary: A new Quidditch teacher will be arriving at Hogwarts and only Hermione knows who. Krum is bak with an even bigger crush on Hermione, can he resist her? they seem alot closer than just friends, is their lost time made up 4? romance comin in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Exciting News

AN: Hey guys, this is my first fan fic, so god knows how its going to turn out but please give it a chance! I hope you like it and please please please review to tell me what you think! Thank you Kat

"I just cant believe it!" Ron bellowed as he came through the Gryfindor common room whilst disturbing the the quiet atmosphere

"Whoever takes Wood's place as the teacher for Quidditch will never compare to him!

"Common now Ron, it isn't that much of a big deal, Hogwarts wouldn't let some retard teach the best magical sport!" explained Harry

"Oh you to what are you moaning about" Hermione butted in

"Nothing that concerns you Hermione" Ron said with a stubbon un pleasant tone

"Fine if that's the way you still decide to be Ronald Weasley, ill just ask Harry!" she said very quickly trying to contain her anger

"Oh erm Professor Wood has stepped out of teaching Quidditch, he's been offered a better job at a bigger school, so apparently Hogwarts are looking for a new professor to take his place" Harry explained, knowing very well that Hermione wouldn't be one bit interested in this news, which she may have thought to be some thing more important!

"Oh is that it? Well if so im of to bed good night!" Hermione said as she walked of lazily through the fat lady portrait to the common room for the head girl.

"Ron, what is your problem? Hermione has done nothing wrong! You broke up with her for goodness sakes!" Harry said in a stern voice

"Yes and im glad I did it now rather than later, Harry you saw the way she was all over Seamus Finniguin in Potions!" Ron said angrily

"Why should that matter Ron, you to are over! Whatever Hermione does has nothing to do with you anymore and if you are to act like this, then obviously breaking up with her wasn't the best solution! Harry said defensively

"OK OK! Just chill will you, im going bed ive had enough for one day!" and with that Ron marched of.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Early the next morning a loud thud on her room window awaked Hermione. She pulled the maroon duvets across her head and moaned about the sun being too bright. Two minutes later there was a louder thud, this time Hermione became more conscious and slowly sat up to see her owl Lola hovering outside her window with her mail.

"Oh bloody hell what does this flipping owl got now, more of that subscribed bullocks from The Daily Prophet!" Hermione cursed sleepily as she stumbled to the window to open it.

She slowly opened her mail not bothering to return to her bed, it was almost time for her to wake anyway.

_Dear Hermione_

How arr you? Thank you for your larst letter. I ope yur duties as head girl isn't getting in the way of yur school work, as your last year is very important to you!

Hermione sighed at the words "Last year" when they appeared, she had so much work to catch up on and her O.W.L's to worry about.

_But gess what! Ive got good nuys for you! Im coming to Hogwarts, to train to be yur schools new Quiddich teacher! I am so excited, I can speind more time wif you, its going to be great I miss you so much and being pen pals is not as good as speaking face to face. I am on muy journeys now from Bulgaria, I would use a portkey but the ministry went able to set me up with wun._

_See yu tomurow at 12.00 in the Grand Hall cant wait!_

_Yours Victor_

X x x x 

Hermione's heart was pounding, and yet she wasn't sure why. Could it be that she was going to be seeing Victor Krum for the first time since her fourth year and he had a mighty crush on her still? Or maybe just nerves….

She put the parchment back in the envelope and quickly took out a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled down and letter back

_Dear Victor_

_That is great news wow I am so excited! I really look forward to seeing you to besides I need a new face to talk to, Ron is being a total arse to me and it makes it more difficult to speak to Harry! Oh well no worries!_

_Look forward to it!_

_Lots of Love Hermione x x x _

She quickly tied the letter to Lola's foot and sent her of into the fresh summers day. Hermione just sat back and smiled to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Ginny! Wait up!" Hermione bellowed down the dark corridor by the prefect's common room!

"Got some thing so great to tell ya!" she panted as she managed to catch Ginny Weasley before she went to the prefect's common room.

"Common spit it out woman" Ginny said with a humours tone.

"Krum, Viktor Krum…. He's coming to Hogwarts! To train to be the new Quidditch professor! Can you believe it!" Hermione said excitedly

"Oh and its about time to! He's a fitty and you know it Hermione, this is just what you need, everyone knows he has a major crush on you and now you and my prick of a brother are over its perfect!" Ginny said almost sounding more excited about Viktor's stay than Hermione!

"Ginny! Shhh incase anyone hears. Listen you! Me and Viktor are just friends!" Hermione said with a bit of a blush

"Yeah Yeah, just friends…. You to haven't seen each other in 3 years! Your gonna have to make it up to each other some how!" Ginny explained

"Oh trust you to come out with that Ginny!" Hermione said laughing along

"Its just basic stuff Hermione, its ment to happen! My brothers a prick to you, breaks up with you for no reason, then gets jealous cos you aint chasing him round like a puppy and moving on instead!" Ginny said seriously

"Well yeah I agree he's a prick but honestly I think me and Viktor have left what we once had, its been years! Your just so convinced he has a mighty crush on me missy!" Hermione giggled

"Yeah sure thing you no it really Hermione… anyway girl, ive gotta run the first prefects meeting is starting now and you've kept me long enough!" Ginny said

"Okies, see ya at lunch probs!" Hermione said as Ginny rushed of.

Hermione made her way to the grand hall for quite a late breakfast. Hermione hated to admit it but one good thing about being head girl was you got free days of, usually she would be stressing about an up coming test etc but she needed this time to prepare for Viktor's arrival.

As she entered the noisy hall, she made her way over to sit with Harry; luckily Ron wasn't around so she could actually talk to her good friend properly for the fist time in a while.

"Hey Harry, you ok" Hermione said as she squeezed into the small space next to him.

"Oh hi Hermione didn't see you there, yeah im good thanks, and you?" Harry answered

"Yeah im great thanks" Hermione said not sure weather to tell Harry about Viktor coming to Hogwarts, maybe it wasn't the best thing to do as Harry is best friends with Ron and she didn't want any one getting the wrong impression, because they are just friends, right?

"Glad to hear Hermione, sorry we haven't spoken much recently, I know this whole thing with you and Ron shouldn't come between us, but it's a downer that it has really" Harry explained quite tearfully.

"Its ok Harry, I know it must be quite awkward for you" Hermione said in a forgiving tone.

"Yeah some times… any way guess what I heard this morning! I went for a early quidditch practice with Ron and we over heard Ravenclaw's quidditch captain saying to his team mates that some ones coming to the school as he's training to be our new quidditch teacher… I wonder who its going to be! Pretty exciting though ai!" Harry said enthusiastically

"Yeah real exciting" Hermione said in a dreamy voice

She smiled at her self secretly, surprised to actually feel as excited about Viktors arrival as what she thought she would….. She couldn't wait.

The whole of Hermiones day was spent tidying her room and common room, sorting thorough what she would wear on Saturday lunch when she was to meet Viktor, and what they would talk about. She wasn't quite sure why she was making a big deal out of things actually…. But it couldn't be bad. She decided to have an early night so she would be bright and refreshed for the next day.

AN: Yeh ure all probs thinking, "is there a Quidditch teacher?" well I dunno either but why not! Anyway im gonna get the 2nd chapter posted soon as poss, I no it's a bit of a slow beginning but I promise u, it gets better! Anyway remember REVIEW! Id luv to know what you think and what could be improved! Fanx! X x x x kat


	2. Chapter 2 Viktors Arrival

Hermione woke early as the summer sun was brightening through her room window, her cue to get her skates on. She jumped up but not in the lazy tired way in the enthusiastic way. She grabbed her pink towel and started to run a nice relaxing bath, good way to start a great day.

Hermione rushed round like a maniac most of the day, she didn't even have time to eat breakfast, it then didn't help when Ginny came round to wish her some luck and saw how excitingly hyper she was

"Hermione, screw him he is a gorgeous Bulgarian Quidditch player, if you miss these chances your mad woman, he is so sexy!" Ginny exclaimed

"Ha yeah to right he's sexy, look Ginevria, what ever happens, happens and for a good reason to but not im not gonna be like her Viktor haven't seen you in 3 years, lets slept together!" Hermione said in a humorous tone

"Well im sure he wouldn't complain haha! Anyway ill probs be in the hall at lunch anyway so don't pretend u aint my friend do come over!" Ginny said

"Yeah corse sure thing! See you later on, I best get going im meeting him in half an hour! See ya gin" Hermione said as she was quickly pushing Ginny to the portrait hole of the drunken old man.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione finished buckling her fave Gucci sandals and stood up to admire her very nice outcome in her full-length mirror. She smiled confidently at herself grabbed her bag and made her way to the grand hall for lunch.

Butterflies where in her stomach as she sat down at the Gryfindor table, looking round anxiously for a tall broad dark haired Bulgarian. She gave up and thought she would try and eat a bit before he arrived, Hermione had a thing about eating in front of guys, she always felt so self conscious. Suddenly a heavy weight lent on her shoulder that made her body fall totally to one side. She turned around to see beaming dark eyes and jet-black hair, broad shoulders and a pale ish skin.

"Elo Hermy nee" Viktor said softly but it kind of roared, as his voice was so deep.

"Viktor!" Hermione gasped and got to her feet. Viktor lent down and gave Hermione a kiss on each cheek; Hermione could feel her face blushing and looked down. People from all the house tables, heads turned to look at the huge Bulgarian in his brown thick trousers, beige jumper, with a furry hat and matching scarf. Whispers where echoing round the hall which made people more curious of the sudden noise

"That Viktor Krum, hes amazing on a broom" a Hufflepuff announced to his mate.

"He competed in the Twi wizard Tournament!" a young first year girl whispered to her friend.

"Isn't that Hermione's ex boyfriend from fourth year, Krum isit?" a Ravenclaw seventh year muttered to everyone.

"How was your travel Viktor" Hermione said trying to distract him from all the awkward whispering

"It was just perfect thank you Hermy nee, but I am starving so I cant wait to tuck in to some of this delicious food!" he said as his eyes brightened

"Oh right, yes course, sit down Viktor" Hermione said as she shifted up to let Viktor seat next to her. Viktor sat down and started helping him selves to the chicken drumsticks.

"You know Hermy nee, you are just as beautiful as what you where when I was last here, just a lot more mature, a young woman" he said with a blush. Hermione was shocked by such the nice comment.

"Oh Viktor how lovely of you to say such a thing" Hermione said feeling kind of awkward.

Lunch went by kind of quickly for them both as they where chatting away about people, hobbies, school, jobs, the ministry …. All quite boring things but both of them left every minute of it.

"Hermione" Hermione heard from the distance, knowing it was Dumbledore.

"Oh Hello Professor!" Hermione said politely

"Viktor Krum! Didn't know you would be arriving so early! Dumbledore said quite shockingly

"I was just going to ask Hermione actually if when you arrived, after we had announced your stay at dinner to the school, if Miss Granger here could show you the way to your common room and dormitory, but as your already here I suppose it would be quite silly if we where to introduce you to the school at dinner when most our students have noticed you, by the looks of things" Dumbledore explained as his eyes where flickering behind his half moon specs.

"Oh Albus, I wouldn't vant you to go to vany special effort vanyway, but thank you for the gesture Sir" Viktor said pleasantly whilst smiling

"Ok then I shall leave you to be, Hermione Viktor shall be staying in the room behind the portrait of the old sleepy man, by yours and Mr Malfoys rooms, that remind me if you see Draco tell him to come to me, I have heard he hasn't been a very pleasant head boy to some certain first years, that's all for now, good day" Dumbledore said and walked of.

"I suppose I should show you your time being home then Viktor" Hermione said with a grin

"Go for vit" Viktor said grinning back

They both stood up and started walking toward the doors, heads turning even more than before; Hermione felt quite UN comfortable, then at that moment Viktor cupped Hermione's hand. Hermione's body froze, as well as all her facial expressions she slowly looked up and Viktor looked down and gave a little un certain smile as if he thought Hermione was to shout at him. She smiled back and continued to walk as people started pointing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you little two faced bitch!" Hermione and Viktor turned round just as they reached the stairs to seen Ron Weasley fuming, his face was almost as red as his hair. He started marching up to both Hermione and Viktor. Viktor stepped one foot in front and Ron's quick pace was put to an immediate halt. Ron looked up at the angry Bulgarian and took a big gulp and re phrased his words slightly.

"I – I – mean – erm – well" Ron started hesitating getting all his words mixed

"You mean Mr Veasley, that next time you will keep yourself and your goby mouth out of myself and Hermy nees business, you got vhat!" Viktor said in a very stern tone

"Erm yep, I got that" Ron muttered whilst taking another big gulp in between

"Good, now move it Veasel!" Krum said seriously and with that Ron hurried away and the crowds starting talking again.

"Wow erm thanks Viktor!" Hermione said shockingly

"No no im very sorry I shouldn't have said vhat, I just couldn't vesist, he is such a vanker, little boy! I vas not having no bodys talking to you like that!" Viktor said angrily.

"Don't be sorry, im thank you, maybe it will put a stop to the hassle hes been giving me. Don't know what I ever saw in that boy" Hermione said

Viktor and Hermione walked of silently …… still hand in hand though.

AN: This chapter was ssooo lame but common, it was the boring part, u no like having to introduce the whole new character fing… bullocks lol! But now we can get on with the story, please people review cos I neva know if I should continue writing it cos I dunno if actually anyone reads it, so a couple of reviews will make my day! Thanks! X x kat


	3. Chapter 3 Poor Hermione

AN: Hey guys … rite im back with more, I no im ment to be updating all the time, but its one of those things you start and then 4get about but im really hoping to be postin more chapters soon! Remember pls review after every chapter, I wonna no wot u think! Take Care Kat x x x

Tap tap tap …. Echoed Hermione's sleepy mind early the next morning, it was a continues noise, slowly getting on Hermione's nerves.

"Yes!" she muttered quite angrily

"Hermy nee its me Viktor I errr I have brought you some breakfast if you vish to eat now, its just you slept in and I vort I should bring you somevin" Viktor said through the door with a kind gesture.

"Oh Viktor" she said shockingly

" I didn't meen to snap sorry" Hermione said as she scattered toward the door to undo the bolt to face a very smartly dressed Viktor.

"Come in Come in, don't wait out there" Hermione said politely

"Oh Thank you, your sweetness is so kind" Viktor said with a warm smile whilst passing the well decorated tray to Hermione.

"I should go now, I have must train if I vant to keep this job here" Viktor said quickly rushing out of the room

Hermione was left with a warm feeling floating around in her stomach.

…………………………………….

A few hours later Hermione walked through west wing towards the Library, Peoples heads turned and girls from all years and houses looked at her with a spiteful looks, Hermione continued walking trying to ignore these nasty glances from everyone "What are there problems" Hermiones pace almost became into a slow run as people where whispering and making her feel hurt. She rushed past all the Bitchy comments from everyone, whilst feeling a lump of emotion, in the back of her throat.

"Who does she think she is, getting her ogre of a boyfriend to turn against Ron who was once something special to her, what a bitch" a blonde haired girl had muttered to her friend who Hermione Recognized to be in her Care of Magical Creatures class.

"She really thinks she's something special, little goody goody Granger Has finally come out of her shell girls, from one guy to the other she cant make her mind up, she's only using Krum because she's found someone who's actually better at something than what she is, she wants to share the fame with him!" A Ravenclaw said loudly to all her friends as they all roared with laughter that echoed the dark corridor.

Hermiones dark brown eyes filled with tears as she ran through the crowd of hysterical girls to Moaning Myrtles toilets

Hermione through her black old bag onto the concrete slabs of the toilets floor and slid her back down the white tiles of the wall and buried her head in her knees sobbing her innocent heart out.

"Who's that! Who dares to enter _my _bathroom without _my_ permission?" a girl wailed whilst chucking her old battered book in the air.

Hermione turned her head to look up to the young brown haired girl floating above the chamber of secrets entrance

"Oh hey Myrtle" Hermione whimpered whist rubbing her tears from her cheeks.

"Oh its you, that's ok then I thought it was some ruddy 1st year, there always coming in here taking the micky out of me, it just makes me want to crrrryyyyyy" Myrtle wailed as it echoed the through the high ceilings.

"Don't worry Myrtle, I suppose no one understands what it would feel like if they where the ones in your position ….. Or mine" Hermione said but muttering the last bit.

"Hmmm I suppose" Myrtle whimpered as she picked up her book and flew to the window ledge of the room and continued reading.

Hermione crossed her legs and buried her head in her hands once again, thinking about how she could have ever deserved to have been spoken to like that… let alone why?

…………………………………………………..

Later on that day Hermione left the west wing feeling slightly better from being on her own. Totally forgetting about her visit to the library she continued walking, studying was the last thing she wanted to do. Hermione needed a friend and she knew exactly who to go to.

…………………………………………………..

"Hermione! What the hell is the matter! You look so ruff, whats up chick?" The red haired young girl wailed the minute she saw the state of her best friend.

"Oh where do I start" Hermione said as she burst into hysterical tears.

"I don't understand what im doing wrong Ginny! Yes god I admit it, I LIKE VIKTOR! But what the hell has it got to do with every other girl in this god damn school! Your brothers the prick he's the one who's been the ignorant immature one over this so why is everybody looking at ME! As if im some criminal, why should everyone care who im seeing, are they just jealous or something! Cant they just be happy, or are they just pissed of cos I got the good looking famous one! Hermione babbled so quick it sounded like one long mixed up sentence to Ginny.

"Ok ok, chill and take a breathe for one moment please! Right so basically some girls seem to have a problem with this whole you and Viktor thing, am I right?" Ginny said

"YES! But you make it sound so simple it not even like that its so much worse its spiteful and hurting, you should have been there! I was walking through West Wing and all the these girls where staring and making bitchy harsh comments about me and Viktor, everyone was laughing at me and I was on my own which made it so much worse for me!" Hermione explained as her voice went all wobbley.

"Oh I see, well Hermione, you cant expect girls not to be jealous like come on he is famous and good looking, I bet any girl would wonna be with him! Ginny said

"What are you getting at Ginny? Are you trying to say all these girls have a right to be bitches to me because of who I decide to see? Like firstly everyone was telling me that I and Ron shouldn't be together and all that bullocks and when me and Ronald actually break up, I get all this shit for it just for moving on!

"Hermione don't be like that, you no exactly what im implying, I totally feel for you, so for not one moment think that I am against you! I will always be by your side, I suppose you just gotta take whatever shit comes to you, cos it does happen" Ginny said as she leaned out to give Hermione a big friendly hug.

"Cheers Gin, I knew you'd be here for me" Hermione said with a warm smile.

"All the time" Ginny replied back with a sympathetic smile.

AN: Rite this chapter was lameeeee! But I actually no what the story is actuali gunna b bout, I got a bit stuk wen I came 2 the beginning of this chapter but I hav a gd idea wer I fink its all goin, pls review and feel free 2 giv me any idea on the story if u hav any! Cheers guys! Kat x x


End file.
